


十一月的银霜花

by xiexienixihuanwo



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, 义兄弟 - Freeform, 年下攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiexienixihuanwo/pseuds/xiexienixihuanwo
Summary: 亲友点梗：哥哥（受）：小时候生过一场大病，身体比较弱，但是长得很高（纤细修长型），10岁的时候被爹遗弃，后来重归家庭（回来的时候28了），父子关系比较诡异，对弟弟（养子）挺有好感的；弟弟（攻）：爹的养子（爹救出来的），懂事的孩子，对爹有感恩情且敬佩，明白爹对哥哥的负罪感，同时也对于自己不能取代哥哥在爹心里的地位而自卑，哥哥回来以后对哥哥也很尊敬（出于某种原因不会叫哥哥，称呼哥哥为xx先生），目前20，个子比较矮但身材很结实，很擅长打架。“哥，我爱你。”好想写满一百句告白啊
Relationships: 姜兰/白逑
Kudos: 2





	十一月的银霜花

姜兰抬脚踹飞了最后一个小混混，拍拍手道，“嘴上不是挺能干的吗，怎么样，干的过娘炮吗？”

那人枉是被打得几近吐血，也不敢不赔笑道，“姜哥…不是，姜爷……”

“姜兰？”二人的谈话被打断，姜兰转过身来，看见那个单薄的身影。

他的衬衫总是正好合身，搭一件瓷蓝的线衫。九分的裤脚露出皑皑的丝袜，踏一双软底皮鞋。

“白先生，你怎么来了？”姜兰的眼眸瞬间被点亮，将手藏在背后擦了又擦。

白先生见满地七横八竖倒着的人，眉心微蹙。

“又有人因为你的名字找你麻烦？”“不是。我们是同学，恰好来这边捡垃圾。”

“捡垃圾？”姜兰语气轻巧，白先生一时竟分辨不出真假。

姜兰盯着他那锁得更深的眉头，心想天下怎么会有这么可爱的人。

“是公益活动。”姜兰不动声色的靠得近了些。“喂！你们说说看，咱们是不是来做公益的？”

“公…公？”

谁是你公公。

此时的姜兰脸上仍挂着完美无瑕的笑容。可对他们来说，阎王笑了和没笑比起来，还不如不笑。

“是，是！我们哥几个没他体力好，正歇着呢！哈…哈哈！”

姜兰冲白先生无辜的眨了眨眼。少年的眼尾耷拉着，一头蓬松的毛也瘪了下去。白先生轻轻叹了口气，揉了揉他的脑袋，“是我误会了，你没事就好。回家吧。”  


姜兰见蒙混过关，露出两颗虎牙，一步一个脚印地跟了上去。白先生比他高，他们的鞋码却是一样大。总有一天，他一定能超过他。

“白先生还没告诉我，你怎么过来了？”

“父亲今天有事，不回家了。”

“所以……白先生，是特地来接我的？”

白先生忽然停了下来，姜兰险些撞了上去。他听白先生答道“嗯”，随即又小声说了一句什么，姜兰没听清。

“嗯？什么？”虽然白先生的声音一向很小，但这次似乎格外的小。

“咳，手给我。”他克制着自己想直接去拉对方的想法，解释道，“不是……捡垃圾了吗，手给我。”

姜兰忽然觉得今天的落日应该格外的红。不然为什么连白先生的脸上都染上了晚霞。

他鬼使神差的把手递了出去。白先生从怀里取出一块方帕，里里外外地仔细擦着他的手。那块方帕他认得，右下角有一块淡淡的黄斑。那人常年备在身上，经他人之手的私人物品都要擦上一擦。

姜兰才恍然发现已经是春天了。垂丝海棠探出了巷子里的院墙，一蓬蓬一蓬蓬的小花开了又落，连惨白的院墙都染成了胭脂粉黛的颜色。两人的手叠映在墙头，镶嵌着鎏金色的边。腊月的大雪冻不死春日的蚊子，阴仄的寒风吹不到新挂的铁马。一切都是暖的。  


……

两个人踉跄的撞进卧室，视野的黑暗却让相贴的肌肤更加滚烫。白先生被松开来一阵乱喘，窗外的凉风使他清醒了半分。

“姜…”

“白逑，叫我的名字。”  
  


白逑突然忘了自己想说什么。他忘了后来两人是怎么滚到了床上；又怎么弄得一丝不挂。

只记得霎时光风霁月，姜兰的眉眼美得像十一月的银霜花。  
  


白逑睁开了眼。幸而门关的响动掩盖了他过于激烈的心跳。

“怎么了？”他蹬着拖鞋跑到那人身边，被措手不及抱了个满怀。“你…”

“不许动，”姜兰做出威胁的姿态，说出来却是撒娇的口吻，“让我就这么抱一会儿……”

空气里弥漫着的红酒的香甜昭示了一切。白逑放柔了声音道，“我去给你泡杯蜂蜜水。”

“不去不行吗？”闷闷的声音从胸口传来。

“不行。”

好不容易被松开，白逑只刚一转身，身后的衣角便被人牢牢攥紧。姜兰委委屈屈地说道，“你去吧。”

我这是招惹了个什么小祖宗。

白逑不可闻的叹息一声，认命地转过身。帮他把领口松开，这才轻轻的圈住了姜兰。

“……要是你还小，我就可以抱你到沙发上。”

“那我变小吧。”姜兰猛抬起头来，眼神清明。

白逑心跳漏了一拍。

“要是我变小了，就可以和小时候的先生，做好多没做过的事……我一直都很想知道，是什么样的呢……小时候的先生。说不定我小时候比你高。我好渴……白先生？”

白逑惊醒似的松开他，忙道，“去沙发上坐着吧，我去给你倒水。”

他调蜂蜜水的手还随着心跳微微颤抖，垂蹙的睫毛昭示着旖旎的心事。

都怪刚才的梦。多大的人了，怎能如此手忙脚乱。

白逑端着蜂蜜水过来，就看见蜷在沙发上撑着头的姜兰。那点儿心绪瞬间烟消云散，柔声道，“水来了。”

“谢谢。”姜兰伸手去端，整个人重心不稳，却一下子向前倒去。水杯瞬间脱手，汁液四溅。白逑被推倒在地，睁眼却见姜兰把自己牢牢护在怀中。

“你……”

“你没事吧？抱歉，我一会儿收拾。”姜兰的眼里写满自责，“有没有哪里受伤？头有磕到吗？眼睛呢？”

“我没事。”白逑好不容易寻了个空隙，插话道，“你呢？”

“没事。”姜兰惯性地将手往身后藏，谁料这次白逑眼尖，抓了个正着。只好老实的将藏在背后的手拿出来。

“这还叫没事？”姜兰被划伤的手指鲜血直流，显然刺得很深。

“只是被玻璃划了一下而已，不用担心。贴个创可贴就好。”

“创可贴呢……我记得之前明明放在这里的……护着我之前怎么不先考虑自己的轻重!”

白逑的额头上渗出一层薄汗，关键时刻越急越乱，创口贴却是遍寻不到。白逑情急之下一口含住了姜兰的手指。姜兰怔住了。竟是任由他含住了自己的手指。

指腹一瞬间被湿润而温热的口腔所包裹。舌苔的触感像是花瓣的皱纹。姜兰本就清醒了不少，此刻更是心猿意马。

“唔嗯…”白逑本来正专心使牙齿不要磕到姜兰，谁知他突然使坏。这一搅动，嘴便不由得顺从的张开来。一声呻吟脱口而出。

姜兰眼神一暗，抽出手指掰过白逑的头就吻了上去。血腥味在两人的口中蔓延开来。白逑喘不过气，想要推开姜兰，对方却像永无餍足的凶兽，教他逃脱不得。

“哈…”白逑急促的呼吸着。姜兰搭着白逑的腰，把人拢向自己。咫尺的距离，心跳如雷贯耳，却连是谁的都分不清。

“白逑，叫我的名字。”

白逑的心又是噗通一声。

“还是不肯在做爱时叫么……那，我来叫。”姜兰一笔一划地在他胸口上写着自己的名字，低低地唤着他。指甲看似不经意的刮蹭过白逑的乳头，将对方敏感的轻颤尽收眼底。

“哥，你知道吗？君子如兰是假……”姜兰一边咬住白逑的耳垂，一边熟稔地抽开他的皮带，低声道，“好逑是真。”

“又说荤话。”白逑扭过头，耳根缀着点点粉红。姜兰笑起来，露出两颗虎牙。

“怎么，哥哥不信？”他埋首在白逑的肩骨上，亲昵地蹭过脖颈。“那我们实、践、出、真、知。”

姜兰触碰到的每一寸肌肤都如同死灰在复燃。膨胀的欲望烫得令人发疯。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，腰更是软若无骨。他对他的渴望无异于饮鸩止渴，可是他心甘情愿。

“你……”

“嗯？”姜兰从他两腿间抬起头来，那双罐了蜜的眼睛是最后的情药。

“进来。”

姜兰一怔，又立刻笑道，“恭敬不如从命。”

“嗯…哈…”

“哥……你今晚，好像有些不一样。”他深情地盯着白逑，“就好像我们第一次做。”

“你..别..总在..这种时候..叫我哥”白逑拽过姜兰的领带，瞪着他的眼角还噙着露。姜兰喉头一阵滚动，感觉自己的理智岌岌可危。他俯身吻掉白逑的泪水，动作的力度却一下比一下失控。

“哥哥生气了？”姜兰半撒娇的调侃道，声音却是近乎沙哑。

“谁是你哥…哈…”

“好问题。谁是我哥啊……我哥是，我以前打架的时候，先关心我受没受伤的人；请家长的时候，开口闭口都在帮我说话的人。还有，上次公司聚餐的时唔…”

白逑忍无可忍，伸手去堵姜兰的嘴，谁知姜兰却不要脸的舔了上来。白逑触了电般缩回手，却还是被那颗虎牙叼住了指尖。

也没能阻止他最后把话说完。

“是我最爱，也是最爱我的人。”姜兰握着白逑的手，虔诚地亲吻他的指尖。

“哥，我爱你。”

白逑脸上潮红一片，喘息伴随着隐忍的呻吟，白皙的小腿好几次从姜兰腰间滑落。姜兰抓住他的脚踝扣紧，安抚的吻了吻白逑的眼睛，嘶哑的开口，“快到了。”

他的眼里只容了一个人，便满满当当。

一开始我只是想让你多看我一眼，后来，我想让你只看着我。

不知这个要求，过不过分呢？  
  
  


白逑睁开了眼。枕边人睡眼惺忪的转过来，“怎么了？”

白逑看着被那人睡得无法无天的头发，忍不住伸手帮他压了压，“没事。”

姜兰咬了咬白逑刺出下巴的青渣，又低头去咬那已被他蹂躏得通红的乳头。白逑被他一头细软的毛蹭的痒了，也不推开。只是轻轻地笑，一边的嘴角挂着梨窝。他亲吻姜兰的额头，说道，“早安。”

姜兰反按住他的头，交换了一个缠绵的吻。

“早安。”

两人同时笑了。

“今天吃什么？”

“烤土司？”

“好。帮我加个蛋？我去把牛奶倒上。”姜兰翻身坐起来，边套着衬衫边说，“对了，昨天收拾玻璃的时候你的手帕弄脏了，给我去洗吧。”

白逑想说不必，又看着那人快摇出一枝花的尾巴，笑道，“顺手放到洗手台上了。”

“好！”

“手帕…手帕…在哪…哦，找到了。”

姜兰放好了水，把方帕一翻：

左下角欣然印着一朵兰花。

**Author's Note:**

> 亲友点梗：哥哥（受）：小时候生过一场大病，身体比较弱，但是长得很高（纤细修长型），10岁的时候被爹遗弃，后来重归家庭（回来的时候28了），父子关系比较诡异，对弟弟（养子）挺有好感的；  
> 弟弟（攻）：爹的养子（爹救出来的），懂事的孩子，对爹有感恩情且敬佩，明白爹对哥哥的负罪感，同时也对于自己不能取代哥哥在爹心里的地位而自卑，哥哥回来以后对哥哥也很尊敬（出于某种原因不会叫哥哥，称呼哥哥为xx先生），目前20，个子比较矮但身材很结实，很擅长打架。
> 
> “哥，我爱你。”  
> 好想写满一百句告白啊


End file.
